Never Forget
by FlightyMighty15
Summary: Espio is still grieving for Charmy; so why isn't Vector? Kind of a sequel to "Charmy's Choice", One-shot. Read and review!


**Author's Note: I'M BACK, BABY! Sure, my Internet router is destroyed (I'm using the internet at my dad's house) and I've been really busy with my art... and school... and, you get the picture. I found the time to come up with this little one-shot. Please read and review! **

Rain pounded down on the dirt path, turning it into a muddy stream. The drops landed on our heads as we walked along; mud sucked our feet into the earth. It was becoming impossible to tell the difference between my tears and the product of the sky on my face.

Exactly one week had passed since that dreadful night when our best friend was struck down. Each walk we took home from his gravesite seemed longer than before. The trek from the spot where he lay underneath the dirt seemed hours longer. In reality, the walk may have taken about ten minutes. Every walk seemed longer because, we both knew, each step took us farther from our friend; and that wouldn't ease the pain of knowing that he wasn't returning.

I glanced over to my remaining friend. His eyes weren't red. _He hadn't been crying? _As I was pondering why he wouldn't be as grief-stricken as I was, he caught my eyes. "Espio," He said with such a low voice, it sounded like a growl. "You gonna be okay?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm okay." _Lies. _"Charmy chose to save us. In the end, nothing would have stopped him. He was determined to give thanks to us for all we've given up for him." Truthfully, I still believed that the fight could have been won without death. However, that probably had never occurred to Charmy. He had said that he saw his mother during the battle. She warned him that to win, someone had to be lost. Was it possible that Charmy hadn't really seen her? Could she have just been an illusion, a daydream? Did he make a _mistake?_

Our run-down home came into view, despite the vision-restricting rainstorm. We quickly got inside and grabbed towels. We sat near the heat, wrapped up in the cloths, and a chilly silence passed between the two of us. No wing beats or cheerful giggles flooded the room, the bitterest reminder of what had happened.

Thoughts surged through my head. _Why wasn't Vector crying about Charmy? _At last, the question was too important to neglect. Sharply, I asked, "Vector, tell me. Why haven't you been mourning over Charmy?"

The crocodile seemed shocked by this question. "What are you talkin' about? Of course I've been mourning for him!"

"But I haven't seen you!" I yelled. "Why don't you care enough? Are you happy that he's gone?"

Vector's eyes narrowed. "I _do_ care. And no, I'm just as sad as you are. Even more so, maybe." His tone lightened. "I just expose my grief differently than you do."

I sat back down, ashamed at myself for thinking that Vector wasn't woeful. "But then, how are you dealing with this?"

The croc smiled. "I choose to think of all the good times we've had, instead of focusing on the bad things of recent times. Sure, I'll cry in the beginning. But then I remember that other people need me too, and I can't lie around crying all day." His smile grew a little wider. "Hey, remember when we went out on that job, and Eggman was our "client"?"

A smile stirred across my face for the first time in almost a week. "Yeah, Charmy gave him a good stinging for that." Memories of Charmy Bee drifted through my attentive mind. "What about the time when we told him to distract Knuckles, so he sprayed him with the knockout gas?"

Vector snickered. "That wasn't what I meant by "a distraction" at all!"

As the good times were brought up in the conversation, tears flowed between the two of us. During the talk, I heard the door open and shut. The presence of someone sitting next to us was then very strong. A moment later, the feeling went away and I heard the door again opening and closing.

My friend's eyes had widened. "What was that all about?"

I turned towards the hallway leading to the front door. "I think he was checking up on us." I whispered. Vector nodded in agreement.

Later that night, the rain had stopped and the clouds had mostly cleared. I lied awake in my room, staring up at the ceiling. Moonlight drifted in from the window. For the first time in days, I felt completely at peace. We had fulfilled Charmy's final wish. Vector and I would never forget about him, and he would never forget us. He would watch over us until we joined him, which I hoped wouldn't be too soon. "Thank you, Charmy" I murmured to his spirit, if it was nearby.

A breeze blew in from the open window. The wind itself seemed to whisper in my ear.

"_Never forget..."_


End file.
